GORIA
by AmaKiina
Summary: GORIA is a whole new brand business organization,being lead by 3 mysterious people.If you want to know more about it,then read!;


**GORIA**

_Crimson has joined the chatroom_

_Your Grandma has joined the chatroom_

**Crimson: **Good evening,Your Grandma-san~~!

**Your Grandma: **Evening.

_Mary-sue has joined the chatroom_

**Mary-sue: **Ah,good evening...!How is everything going with you two?

**Crimson: **Haven't been finer!;)

**Your Grandma: **Good,good..yourself?

**Mary-sue: **Ah,well,actually,I have to confess I've been better...

**Crimson: **Eh?Why?Why?Did something happened?

**Mary-sue: **Nothing much,only...

**Your Grandma: **?

**Crimson: **What,what?

**Mary-sue: **I just happened to witness one of the many attacks of the -_GORIA..?_

**Crimson: **Aaah~!N-no way!Really...!

**Mary-sue: **Yes,really...

**Your Grandma: **Are you alright..Mary-sue?

**Mary-sue: **I think so...But seeing them,setting a whole street on fire,was just..._terrifying..._

**Crimson: **No kidding...!Those people are _just _baaaaad.

**Mary-sue: **Who does such a thing,anyway...?

**Crimson: **Some sick minded peooopleeeee...Ah,so scary...

**Your Grandma:...**scary indeed,huh?

_The train from Hokkaido is about to arrive.I repeat,the train from Hokkaido is about to train from Hokkaido...-_

With the rail's sharpened sound,a long train,with busy and hurried people arrived in Ikebukuro's them,two,long lost faces also,downs from the train.

"Ah...Finally,Ikebukuro,again."A brown-haired,quite familiar face said,to the girl next to him.

" to be here again,...Masaomi?"Saki Makijima,medium-length black hair,said,to his 6-years long boyfriend.

"Yup!I know I am."Kida said with his usual grin.

While Saki,had no time to answer that,a crowd of dozens of people ran their way,out of the street.

"Huh...?"

"What the-Hey!Watch where you're going!"

"No,you watch!"A rude man shouted back,while running.

And with that,both Masaomi Kida,and,Saki Makijima were frightened by what they street,was,practically,,_ruined._Buildings on fire,cars destroyed,and people running,as if their life depended on ...just what was going on?What's happening,and more important,why nobody did something,_anything _to stop it?What on Earth was going on...?

"Kida...!"A familiar,yet,shocked voice asked.

"Huh...?-K-Kadota-san?"

"You...what are you doing here...!"

"I-I could ask you the same thing!...But nevermind that,what's going on-"

"DOWN!" Kadota Kyohei,the 31 years old man,said,while pushing Kida,and Saki,down.

"Wh-what?"

Kadota sighed on relief,as a car,jumped above them.

"Aaah~!"Saki screamed,while holding tight Kida.

"What is...just what!"

"Let's go,and fast!"The oldest man between the three of them said,while carrying them out of the street.

While running,Kida could swore he saw a familiar face for a moment,but he couldn't recall who it was,and he soon,forgot about it,as they reached to the car.

"Mura!Start driving!"Kadota screamed while getting in the car.

"Yes,siiiir!"A dark-green haired,with brown eyes person,who apparently,oddly enough,took Togusa's place as the group's driver,shouted back.

"Aaah!"Both Kida and Saki screamed as the car suddenly started.

"Oh my~~Dota chin! You've brang-KIDA-KUN!"

"Whooa,shock..."

"I know,huh!"

"Eh,eh,Good to see you two too,E-Erika-chan, Saki?"

"Who could forget her!"

"Not us,for sure."Walker answered with his creepy smile.

"He,he..."Saki smiled awkwardly.

"Anyway,Dota chin,what took you so long!You only had to get ramen!"

"Which,apparently,you hadn't.."Walker,pointed out.

"Ough,can you two shut up?They were at it again." Kadota said back,not even bothering,to tell Erika to stop calling him the so infamous _Dota Chin._

"Whaaa-Really!"

"No wonder people were running like insanes,haha!" The driver said while laughing.

"What's so funny,Mura!People die because of that!"

"Aah,you're right,sorry,sorry."

"...Womeeen." He said with a sigh.

"Hey!Watch it,Dota CHIN!"

"Umm...kadota-san?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why-,I mean,what's going on...?"

At the question,Kadota only glanced at him.

"I'll tell you once we get to Simon's."

"Alright,then..."He smiled sadly.

Unknowingly to any of them,in that exact moment they were followed by a binocular,who belonged to one heck of information broker.

"Eeh...~Dota chin,dota chin,y0u old all fun from,hehehe."

"Russia Sushi!Russia Sushi,good sushi!Long time,long time no see!Russia Sushi?Good sushi!"

"Simon!"

"Hmm?Oh,Kadota!Long time,long time no see!Russia Sushi?Good sushi."

"Ah,yes if you don't ,I came with some friends,today too."

"Friends?Friends what?...Ki-Kida-kun...!" Simon,said,in a surprised,but happy tone.

"Yo Simon!Long time no see!"

"Long time,indeed long time...How you are?"

"Hehe,good,?"

"Good,too good."

"So,sushi,Simon...?" Erika asked while proceeding to enter.

"Ah,Karisawa-chan,actually,I... close."

"Eeeh!N-No way!"

"Yes,way..."

"But...didn't you just said we...could enter,Simon?" Walker asked,confused.

"Aaa,aa,just remembere close I,sorry much." And with that he left inside,closing the door after him.

"Well...that was weird!"Their new choupher said.

"...Indeed.."Kadota agreed.

"Umm,well...Masaomi,I think,is better if we,err,search for a flat?"

"Hmm?Oh,,then,we'll talk later,alright,Kadota-san?"

"Sure Kida!...Watch out."

"...Okay..."

And with that,they whole lot said their goodbyes,while having no idea,that from the inside of Russia Sushi,they were watched.

",you're back,eh...Masaomi?" A dark-haired and blue eyed young man in his early 20's said,while observing the group separate and man,standing there,in the restaurant,was none other,than a changed,grown up,and different _Mikado Ryugamine_**.**


End file.
